Chaotic Love
by MyGhela
Summary: [Maybe their feelings for each other were still a bit undetermined but love was blooming, both could feel it. And maybe it would be a chaotic love but neither really cared, as long as they were together, they were fine.] First Malec fanfic. Post-COG


_Chaotic Love_

It was a chaotic love overall, it was like heaven meeting hell in a burst of flames and admiration. The feeling wasn't an alien concept to the eight hundred year old Warlock but for some reason, the hypnotizing blue eyes of the young Shadowhunter caught his attention. They pierced his heart in a way that left him dumbfound; it was amazing how the young Shadowhunter had a tantalizing effect on Magnus.

The first time he saw Alec was during one of his infamous parties and he wasn't captivated by the sight of him at first, he didn't even give thought to looking at the boy twice but when he noticed his blue eyes that was paired by his black hair, Magnus was intrigued. He gazed upon the boy from afar and noticed just how beautiful he was. His black hair contrasted with his pale porcelain skin beautifully.

He was instantly drawn to him but he forced himself to think about all the aftermath that would cause if he did.

He vowed to himself that he would never get involve with Shadowhunters ever again, but the strange feeling he felt towards Alec made him break it. There was something that he couldn't explain and even with the knowledge that he had obtain over the centuries, it was still a mystery to him how such a simple Nephilim could leave him so flustered.

"Magnus!"

'_Speak of the Devil and he will appear' _Magnus thought as he heard Alec call his name as he let himself in with the key he was given.

"Kitchen, darling" He called back.

He glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was already getting late. Usually, Alec wouldn't bother to visit him after demon hunting with his siblings around this hour.

"Hey" Alec greeted as he entered in Magnus' sight. He was still in his gear and had blood and ichor on him. It was obvious that he just got back from demon hunting but Magnus wondered why he went straight here.

It wasn't unusual for the Shadowhunter to visit but it was usually at daytime and he wasn't in gear.

"Alec, darling. You're covered in blood and ichor" Magnus observed. He was perched on the island in the middle of the kitchen, a glass of wine in hand.

Alec looked down as if he didn't realize the state of his appearance.

"Oh," He looked up at Magnus, "Uh… Can I use your shower?"

"Sure darling" He replied "Is there something wrong with the one at the Institute?"

"No… but I… uh" Alec started to slur with his words and it made Magnus smile. His Shadowhunter was so coy and shy. It was an adorable sight. "I just wanted to shower here, but if you don't want me to, I can–"

"Alec, you can shower here" Magnus interrupted. "You know where the bathroom is"

Alec nodded with a smile and headed towards the bathroom.

Magnus shook his head as he finished his glass of wine before snapping his fingers and making the glass disappear.

He ventured to his bedroom and started to think once more when he was sited on the edge of his bed.

His relationship with Alec wasn't exactly heaven and in the end he knew hell would be waiting. The Clave and the other Nephilim didn't take too kindly as to Alec's sexuality. He remembered that over a few hundred years ago that one Nephilim had said that it was disgrace to the Angel's blood, back then everyone just agreed but now, not much change in the world of the Shadowhunters but it was something he didn't really bother to get involve with. That was until he met Alec.

But he was still wondering where this relationship would lead to.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a light knock on the door. He looked up to see Alec, a towel wrapped around his lower body; it hung dangerously low on his hips. Tiny water droplets slide down from his hair unto his toned chest and down to his abs. It took Magnus grate effort not to swoon.

"Uh… can I borrow a shirt and pants?" Alec managed to ask but not without of few stutters that Magnus figured was something the Shadowhunter would always do when nervous.

He smiled and nodded before standing up and walking over to dresser. He imagined that he could now at least dress Alec in something besides the black sweaters with too many holes in them, that he always wore. But he remembered something and suddenly dropped the black glittery pants in hand and rummage around the dresses looking for something else.

He smiled when he found what he was looking for and threw it at Alec's direction.

Alec caught it without even having a fault. It was the years of training that made him possible to do so, as Magnus' throw was somewhat in no other words to describe, was like a girl's.

He looked down on his hand and found a black sweater and then looked up again at Magnus with a questioning look.

"You left it here before" Magnus answered the unasked question "I was gonna throw it away but then I thought maybe in emergency."

"Emergencies like what?" Alec asked

Magnus shrugged "But that's all I have, so you still need this" He threw the black pants towards Alec.

"Thanks"

"No problem, but what time are you supposed to head back to the Institute?" He asked "Because I was thinking we could watch a DVD."

"Actually, I was thinking of spending the night." Alec's voice dropped low as he finished the sentence and the Warlock just stared at his lover. Seeing Magnus' expression, the Shadowhunter quickly added, "Unless you don't want me to, then I can just–"

He was caught off by Magnus' laugh that made him relax a bit.

He stepped towards the Shadowhunter and captured his lips with his own. Alec was surprised but kissed back neither less. When Magnus' arm encircled his waist, he wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The touch sent shivers down both of their spins.

This wasn't the first time they kissed but there was always something when their lips touched– a spark that wasn't because of Magnus' magic. It was something else. Something neither one of them wanted an explanation for. The scene in the Accords Hall when Alec kissed him in front of everyone, Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike flooded back to Magnus' memory and he let out a content sigh.

When Magnus heard a deep moan escaped Alec, he pulled back but still had his arms around his waist.

"You should get change and we could watch some T.V or something" Alec nodded in agreement, still a bit dazed from the kiss but managed to make his way back into the bathroom across the hall.

After a few minutes Alec entered the living room and saw Magnus sitting on the bright red sofa. He sat next to his boyfriend and they started watching a movie that Alec didn't really find entertaining. He couldn't help but glance at Magnus every few seconds and just absorb how magnificently beautiful the Warlock was.

From his exotic cat like eyes to his caramel skin, to his dark ebony hair that Alec just wanted to run his fingers through when it wasn't all gelled up. In all honesty, he preferred Magnus without all of the makeup and glitter– he didn't even know why he bothered with it, he was stunning with or without it– but it was just another factor about Magnus. It was what made him well, him. It was who he was and Alec loved Magnus including all of his antics and shenanigans, even if it meant getting poked by the spiky hair.

"You're staring at me again" Magnus said without looking away from the television. "Am I more entertaining to watch than the movie?"

With a flick of his hand, the television was turned off and Magnus turned to look at his boyfriend, a delicate eyebrow arched.

"I-I.. Sorry" Alec managed to mumble, looking away from the Warlock.

For a moment, neither one of them said anything, Magnus just stared at Alec with curiosity and intent but he didn't say anything yet, he rather enjoyed watching him squirm under his gaze. He laughed and Alec glared at him but the confusion and curiosity as to why he was laughing was still visible on his expression.

"I've been thinking…" He trailed off.

"About?"

"How are things at The Institute and The Clave?"

"Fine, I guess" Alec replied, wondering where this conversation was going, "We're still cleaning up the aftermath in Alicante, still trying to organize the chaos about the new Accords and searching for Sebastian's body, but overall, everything's fine."

"Brilliant." Magnus said with a slight smile that made Alec's heart melt but he couldn't help being nervous when Magnus didn't say anything else after.

"Why?"

"Oh, nothing," He said "I was thinking of taking a vacation of some sort"

"Oh, for how long?" Alec asked

"Not sure yet," Magnus replied "maybe a few weeks or a month. I'm thinking Vienna or somewhere with the same ambiance."

"Okay, then" Alec said.

He felt nervous and worried hearing that Magnus would be going away for vacation, where there were beautiful people everywhere. What if Magnus met someone who was ten times better than Alec? What if he left him for them?

"Come with me." Alec heard Magnus utter the words with a different tone that was foreign to his ears.

"What?" He managed to say.

"I said, I want you to come with me" Magnus said, "If you're not busy though"

"I-I-I…"

"Or, if you don't want to…" Magnus trailed off with a hint of sadness and disappointment in his words. "It's fine; it's not a big deal."

"No!" Alec nearly shouted "I-I want to."He could see the smile on his lover's face and the slight tinkle in his cat like eyes. "It's just, I'm not sure if my parents will allow me."

"We can ask them together if you want" Magnus suggested.

Alec thought about it for a moment.

What would his parent's reaction be? They met Magnus before and they were polite enough to fake a smile and had kept their opinions to themselves about the sparkly Warlock. His thoughts then traveled to his siblings: Jace would be just fine without him for a while, he supposed and Isabelle would be beyond happy to hear that her brother would be going on a trip with his boyfriend, heck– she would even take Alec shopping for clothes.

_Torture._ Alec thought but he didn't really mind, if that meant he would be far away from all the chaos even just for a while and just be with Magnus.

He looked at Magnus and realized he hadn't said anything yet and he could see the worry and doubt in Magnus' eyes.

"I'd like that," Alec finally replied and the smile on Magnus' face was beyond beautiful. He could tell that relief was flooding inside of him.

Alec couldn't help but pull Magnus closer and crush their lips together in a kiss.

Maybe their feelings for each other were still a bit undetermined but love was blooming, both could feel it. And maybe it would be a chaotic love but neither really cared, as long as they were together, they were fine.

* * *

**I own nothing~!**

**All rights belong to CC~**

**This is post- COG and pre- COFA**

**Note: I may or may not be new to this fandom. Guess for yourselves, If ya'll want to~**

**Ya'll probably don't want to~**

**Either way, this is my first malec fanfic. **

**So yeah~**

**Ha~!**

**R&R~**


End file.
